It's All About Love and Hate
by Minizaya
Summary: Kanra gets pregnant, and the father is Shizuo. Kanra X Shizuo.
1. Prologue

**Notes:** This is a Kanra X Shizuo fic. (Kanra is Izaya's genderswap.)

* * *

- **Prologue -**

[ **2nd Month.** ]

Her hands were shaking a lot, fighting with the urge to throw that stick on the garbage bin and forget everything. Pretend that any of that was happening. But she couldn't turn away from this. After the longest two minutes of her life, it was settled. Exactly like all seven other times she tried it.

She felt desperate. She felt like crying. The pain on her chest was horrible. _How did she let that happen?_

She was pretty sure that this was the end of her life. How will her friends, not that she had many, look at her? How about her brothers? And her lovers?

She sobbed, giving into her panic. And then she cried a lot. She cried until she couldn't anymore. Just like all other sticks, this one went directly to the garbage bin of the bathroom of her high-class Shinjuku apartment. She stood up, pulling the underwear and skirt up again, and walked to the sink, washing her hands and then her face.

_Fuck Heiwajima Shizuo._

She hoped with all her will that he would drop dead right now. Or that she had never met him.  
She hoped that he never existed. That their paths never crossed.

After all, if he didn't exist, all those "positive" pregnancy tests wouldn't exist too.


	2. Chapter 1

[ **2nd Month**. ]

She was leaning on the toilet, eyes closed. She was throwing up again, that was so gross. She hated feeling that fucked up vomit taste in her mouth. On the other hand, she was always feeling so sick that it felt good to put everything out. She stood up, covering the toilet seat and flushing it all down.  
Once again, she went to the sink, cleaning her mouth a little bit. She brushed her teeth, in an attempt to clean herself from that filthy bitter flavor.

She lay down on her bed again. She hadn't told anybody about it yet. Maybe she would wake up tomorrow and it would be only a nightmare.

No such luck. The next day, she dressed up as the most non-Kanra possible way. She definitely didn't want to be recognized. She put on dark jeans, a random t-shirt and a red coat; she needed the hood.

She left her apartment; it was still early, again, she didn't want anyone to suspect… To know. With the hood on, she walked by the streets. After some minutes walking she got to where she was going.

The abortion clinic. It was a small building, ugly and dark. She got in, sighing. She didn't want to be there, it was so uncomfortable and she wasn't even considering the nausea and the fact that she had to pee twice every five minutes. So annoying.

The ugly, old and unsympathetic secretary gave her a lot of papers to fill, so she sat down on one of the dead-blue sofas, quickly reading all the topics. The whole place smelled as cigarettes and smoking, and she thought that karma could only be screwing with her. It reminded her of that fucking, stupid, proud, handsome, idiot, sexy, damned blond that was the cause for all her suffering. Sighing, she started to fill all those papers.

She faked her name, age, address and about every other information on that. Except for the marital status; single, obviously. It was going to cost around 500 dollars, but money wasn't a problem for her. Thought, it was another thing to blame Heiwajima Shizuo for. iStupid Shizu-chan is making me pay for that damned operation and is making me throw up all the time. /i

While she was filling and signing everything, a couple of older woman sat next to her. And she couldn't help but overhear the conversation. There was a skinny, black haired and kinda delicate girl, and she was crying. The other one was a fat blonde, apparently she was coming only for company.

"I hope he doesn't notice I'm away." The black-haired woman said. She was sobbing.

"He won't, dear. Be strong."

"I… I just can't put a child into this world. He'll kill me. Even if he doesn't that's not the house I want my kid to grow up." Her voice was low and very high pitched.

"I know, honey… Please be strong. Everything will be fine. "

"I-I… I called you to come because you did this once, didn't you? It must have been awful…"

The blonde sighed, putting her hand on the other's shoulder. "I did. After that traumatic experience, I was all alone. And if I had to look at someone who look like that… monster, I would kill myself."

Then it hit Kanra. One of them had a horrible husband, alcoholic, maybe? And the other one was raped. She sure was lucky not being in one of those situations. After all, she had more than money for raising a child, even though she would not the "best mom ever". She was too cruel for that, hunf. And looking at a child with the face of the man that raped you…

Thinking was getting harder at each second. Breathing too. Because she imagined what her baby would look like. She wondered, even if it was for a slight moment, whether it was going to look more with her or Shizuo. Maybe the baby would inherit Shizuo's eyes. Those deep chocolate-brown eyes were so pretty, while filled with lust, looking deeply into hers as they kissed and took each other's clothes while going to the dark alley. Or against the wall. On the floor. On the bed. Up in the table. At the kitchen.

Damn. She felt her eyes getting teary. She was getting attached to that thing at her belly. She couldn't just kill it. No way. It wasn't it's fault that she was sick. It was Shizuo's. Of course.

That cigarette smell was killing her. And she didn't even think when she stood up and ran away and far from that horrible and ugly place, leaving all the papers behind.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck, Shinra. Of course I am." She growled at him.

After escaping from the abortion clinic, she went immediately to Shinra's. She knocked nonstop until he opened the door, and she didn't even think. She went straight in.

"Kanra? What's going on?"

"Hey, Shinra? Is Celty here?"

"Oh? Celty? No, why?"

"Great… I have to talk to you. Urgently." The first thing she asked was if Celty was there because she knew the connection she had with Shizuo, and she wasn't planning to tell him. Yet.

"What happened?"

Without further ado, Kanra sat down at the couch, silently. She was thinking how to tell him. He sat down next to her, a bit worried because he had never seen her like this before.  
So she told him. Starting from where she was.

"Maybe you're just late. And… sick."

" Shinra, I've wished for that too. But all those positive pregnancy tests are enough to prove me wrong. Just… Help me out."

He stood up, walking from one side to the other, thinking.

"Do you know who's the father?"

"… That's the hardest part." She locked her eyes at him, feeling a little lighter for finally talking to someone.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm guessing… Shizuo's."

Shinra stared at her, speechless. And then, turned around, grabbing his phone. Kanra noticed it and stood up, holding his arm. "No! You can't call him!"

"But you must tell Shizuo!"

"No! Maybe he's not the father! I've slept with a lot of people at that period. Please…" Slowly, and staring at her, Shinra put the phone down.

"Where are you trying to get?"

"He's… The only one I had sex with without protection. He's not patient; he wouldn't use it even if I asked him to."

"What other proof do you need?"

"I don't know! Can't you do something to see since when I'm pregnant?"

Shinra stared at her, deep in thought. "I can. Fine. I'll do it. But if Shizuo really is the father, you'll tell him. If you don't, Celty and I will."

Kanra nodded. Then, after having her blood collected, she got out of Shinra's apartment. Walking back home, she passed by a park, quickly glancing the children running around. She had decided to keep the baby after all and deep inside she was sure the baby was Shizuo's. She could_ feel _it. Maybe it was the way he growled her name while coming deeply into her.


	3. Chapter 2

[ **3rd Month.** ]

"For now, it's been around nine weeks."

Kanra stared at him, mentally making the math.

"So this is the beginning of the third month, right? Yeah… It was definitely him." She had started to suspect she was pregnant at the middle of the second month. She was still hoping that it was late or something, then she started feeling nausea and throwing up all the time. She took some time to finally go to the abortion clinic, and Shinra took a whole week to get his results. And that meant she hadn't seen him for around three or four weeks.

"So… How are you going to tell him?"

"Oh? Don't you worry about that, I know just how to deal with him. Thanks, Shinra-sensei. If tomorrow someone announce my death, you may arrest Shizu-chan. See you." And just like that, she walked out of Shinra's apartment, leaving him speechless.  
Right now, Shizuo was probably working, right? So she wandered around Ikebukuro a little bit, it usually wasn't hard finding him at all. And hell, she was right. She saw a flying vending machine at the horizon and immediately dashed towards it, laughing a little bit. When she got close enough, she saw his back; he was the same as always, tall, sexy and strong. And was currently screaming at some random guy.

"—SO STOP BEING SO GODAMNED SELFISH, YOU BASTARD."

Normal people would run away from him. Kanra ran towards him, stopping a few inches away.

"Oh, what a surprise! Hello, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo froze immediately, turning his head around slowly. "Louse… " He dropped the man at the same second, totally moving to face her.

"You disappeared for a while, I was hoping you had died. " Shizu-chan's always so gentle, nice and romantic. He put his hand on his pocket, getting a cigarette and putting it between his lips, but before he could lit it, Kanra ran and flicked it to the ground.

"You shouldn't do this." So it fell, and she stared into his eyes. She could practically see the anger building up inside of him, so she quickly ran for her life. He snapped, running right behind.

"KANRA-_CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_. You are **so** dead." And so, he chased her around for quite a while. Then she found an alley, so she halted and twisted her body to face the panting blond that was soon very close to her. Dangerously close.

"What? That's all you got?"

"You should know better, Shizu-chan."

"Don't fucking call me that." He grabbed her neck with one head, immediately pressing her against the closest wall. She slowly closed her eyes, ready to hear the voice that sent chills down her spine.

"What where you messing with this time, huh? " The low, husky, dead sexy tone of his voice gave her goosebumps.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always fucking or screwing something up when you disappear. Don't try lying to me, bitch." His hand got a little tighter around her neck, while his other arm was against the wall.

"Shizu-chan… We've got to talk."

"Screw you. I don't want to talk to you." He growled, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Actually, Kanra found Shizuo's expressions quite amusing. At first, he looked like a madman wanting to kill her. When the words got to him, he froze, getting paler at every second. He loosened his hand from her neck, slowly mumbling. "… What?"

She would be laughing her ass off if this wasn't so tragic. "I'm pregnant. It's yours."

He got a pretty confused and embarrassed look; he obviously had not idea this was going to happen. He finally let her go, deep in thought staring his own feet. He slowly raised his head, growling. "You're lying, aren't you..?" He didn't wait for an answer though; her expression was serious, and worried, enough. "H…How did this happen?"

Now, she couldn't help but smile a bit, mocking him. "Do you want me to tell you how? I thought that even your protozoan brain knew this. It happens when two people of opposite genders fuck without protection."

"Shut up, louse, I know how this happens. But we've fucking since high school, why did it only happened now?"

"We were being lucky, I guess. And I do provoke you extra hard when I'm on my "safe days". But I won't trust those anymore." She sighed, hugging herself and looking down. He obviously was too startled to say something and Kanra was sure he wasn't interested at the baby. So she just went on. "I went to an abortion clinic, but couldn't do it…"

Shizuo desperately raised his head, approaching all over again; "YOU DID WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS?" Now she was the one shocked. She stared at his eyes, trying to figure something out by reading them, but she simply couldn't, as always. He was so unpredictable.

"No… I-I didn't do it."

"… Good." He stared back, and for her surprise, he got down on his knees, staring at her belly. He touched it oh-so-gently, caressing it.

"S-Shizu-chan? What are you doing?"

"Shut it, Louse, I'm not talking to you." She widened her eyes and dropped her jaw when Shizuo actually talked to her belly. "Hey… " He put both his hands on her waist, lifting her clothes just a little bit to look at the pale skin she had. "Your mom is a bitch, and I serious anger problems. " Kanra actually opened her mouth to protest, until he said. "But I promised we'll take good care of you."

Shizuo did notice Kanra was a little fluffier that usual. And by that, he meant bigger. Kanra feels it too. Her clothes started getting uncomfortable. Then, the blond leaned in and kissed her stomach.

Kanra could only stare, speechless. Shizuo did kiss her stomach. And he had never kissed her so gently, ever. She had never seen him with such a tender look around her, too. She blushed a little bit, shoving both of her hands on his face and pushing him away.

"Stop this, Shizu-chan!" He looked up, mumbling.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She whined, still pushing his head from her. The interrogation face Shizuo made responded for him, so she continued. "Where in the middle of the street. I mean… Not exactly, but someone could see us."

He sighed, standing up. "That never bothered you before. I mean, when we were doing sex." He put his right hand into his pocket, like he always did when he was after a smoke but suddenly stopped. Kanra deduced it was because of the baby.

Actually, she couldn't believe it. He was being so thoughtful, caring, and tender… Things she'd never thought Shizuo could be. Looking up at him, she asked in a whisper.

"So… You're in this?"

Shizuo leaned against the wall besides her. "I guess I am."

She stood silent, unsure of what to say. Shizuo broke the silence. "Have you been to a doctor yet?"

She shook her head. "I did go to Shinra, but only to confirm you were the father." And another awkward silence followed.

"I'll go with you." Now she widened her eyes again, staring him with disbelief.

"What?"

"I said I'll go with you. I'm the father after all… I'm curious. I hope she's alright."

" "She's"… Who? Shizu-chan hit his head or something? You're not making any sense at all."

"Tsk. The baby."

Kanra widened her eyes again. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"I just know it is."

She sighed, looking at the floor. "You're crazy." Even though saying that, she was feeling comfortable. So she had Shizuo's approval, after all. It was good knowing he wasn't going to scold her or anything. She felt the weigh on her shoulders a lot lighter now. She looked at him once again.

"Shizu-chan?"

"What?"

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 3

[ **3rd Month.** ]

Kanra finally got home, sighing. She was beginning to feel sick again, so she lay down at the black sofa a little bit. After a few minutes, she got her phone from her pocket, calling the one and only number from her automatic dialer.

"Hey… Yeah, I'm fine. Can you come over today? I have to tell you something."

She heard the doorbell, and slowly got up, walking to the front door, opening it.

"You two came really fast."

"Sure, Nee-chan!"

"You did say it was urgent."

She smiled, letting both of her brothers come into the apartment. They were twins, and taller than her, although being younger. They both had dark brown hair, very similar to Kanra's. The red eyes were identical. Mairu wore glasses, and had longer hair. He wore twin braids at the back of his head, and had a poorly done beard. Kururi had shorter hair and looked way more serious than his twin. Kururi wore his black Raira's uniform, while Mairu had more relaxed clothes. They both came in, sitting at the sofa.

"So, Nee-chan! What's up?"  
"Yeah… What?"

Kanra sat up at the other sofa; she wanted to look into their eyes. This was way harder than she imagined. Telling Shizuo was a piece of cake next to telling her brothers. She thought a little bit, thinking precisely how to put that into words.

"Well… You see…"

"Oh, no." Mairu cut her, staring into her eyes. "Please don't tell me you're pregnant."

She let her jaw fall. This couldn't be good. Actually, it got worse when Kururi complemented. "And please don't let it be Shizuo's."

And again, she was speechless. Her instincts told her to lie, but then again, they were her family. And there was no way she could hide it from them anyways, so she just nodded.

Both of them widened his eyes, and it was their turn to let their jaws fall.

"You… Serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Suddently, both of them stood up, hugging one another, laughing and jumping. Kanra was startled. "… What?"

"WE ARE GOING TO BE UNCLES."  
"Yes!"

Kanra stared for a while, and then burst laughing. Oh, my. They were so unpredictable too.

After a session of giggling, asking how, since when and how she felt about everything, the twins finally left. Kanra was exhausted and fell onto her bed. She closed her eyes, thinking she should get something to eat. And take a bath too. She sighed heavily, and got her cell phone from her pocket, once again.

This time, she looked for another contact at her list, finally stopping and staring at the name on the screen.

_'Shizu-chan.'_

And she really felt like calling him. Maybe she was a little needy of attention. And right now, she wanted his attention. Of course she would blame her hormones later. She smiled to herself, putting down the phone and getting up. There was no way she was going to call Shizuo. After all, he made it very clear that he just cared about the baby. Not that she was jealous or anything.

She got into the bathroom, taking her clothes off. A few minutes later she was at the shower; the warm water felt so nice on her skin, and she slowly caressed her stomach. She searched it up on the internet and found out that her baby probably had the size of a grape now. That was pretty awkward. And she was feeling fatter. She would have to buy some new clothes later.

She finally got out of the shower, drying her hair and brushing it. Not only was her skin better but her hair too. She knew that kind of stuff was supposed to happen when you get pregnant, but she still found it amazing.

She got out of her bathroom, wearing her nightdress lying once again on her bed, next to her phone. And again, she glanced to it, feeling the urge to just call him. And so she did. She wondered if he was already asleep, but she felt like trying anyway. His phone rang once...

She bit her own lip, thinking that maybe he wasn't going to answer. After all, he was just interested in the baby and she was sure he couldn't talk to her belly by phone. Then it rang twice. She considered just turning it off now and later telling him it was an accident. It rang a third time, and when she was almost turning it down, his voice called.

"Hello?"

She felt her heart skip a beat, and murmured while grinning. "Oh, good night, Shizu-chan."

"Night." Was his only answer, but she didn't except much from him. But he sounded calm. In harmony, maybe?

"I was worried I might wake you up."

"Nah… I'm just smoking by the window." She giggled a little bit.

"Shizu-chan shouldn't smoke! Your child wouldn't like that. And it is bad for the baby if you smoke around me."

"I know. That's why I'm smoking now. Just shut it, Louse. I know what I'm doing."

She couldn't help grinning, actually pretty happy that they could talk almost like normal people. And even though he told her to shut up, she knew he didn't mean it. After all, he was still on the phone. But to her surprise, he asked.

"And what are you doing?"

"Me?" She blinked twice. "I'm laying in my bed. I just had a shower."

"I see… Are you treating her alright?"

"Worried, Shizu-chan? I'm taking a good care of her. Though I think it's a boy." She didn't mean it, actually, she had no idea. She just wanted to go against him.

"What? A boy? Why?"

"Motherly senses, Shizu-chan! They can be amazing."

"Hell no! I want a girl."

"Why do you want one so much?"

"Because. I just want a girl."

"Hey! Don't say that out loud! Our son might hear it." She was laughing, by now. And she could swear she heard him doing it too.

"Stop it!"

"Fine… Did you tell your brother already?"

"Yeah. He didn't sound very supportive, though."

"Oh, well." She sighed, happy that her brothers were happy with it. "Oh! But if she's a girl, she may look like me. Which means you would hate her."

"Don't be stupid. I don't hate you."

"…You don't?"

"Obviously. I don't fuck people I hate. You do have a messed up personality. But you're pretty, Kanra."

"Oh…" She really didn't know how to respond at that."Thanks?"

"You're welcome. And I'll be close enough so that she doesn't grow up screwed as you did."

"Hey!"

"It is true."

She pouted, rolling on her bed, and then murmured.

"Hm… I'll go to sleep, Shizu-chan. Doctor should be next week. Take care."

"See you there, then. Night."

And she turned off the phone, getting under the blankets and sleeping relaxed, for the first time in weeks.


	5. Chapter 4

[** 3rd Month.** ]

She woke up feeling miserable. And she didn't know why. She just was. She crawled to her bathroom, looking at herself on the mirror. She was hungry. So hungry. And she wanted noodles. So bad. Today was the day she was going to the doctor. She took a quick shower, before changing her clothes and going downstairs, towards the kitchen. Oh… She smiled, she actually had noodles. Great. Kanra warmed up some water, until it was boiling and then poured it into her plastic bowl with dried food and noodles. It turned into life, warm, yummy, salty and delicious. She eat it all, pretty fast.

"You sure like to eat, huh." She always liked monologues, but now she kind of had someone to talk to. Even if it was about 30 a 42 mm and weighted around five grams, she didn't care. And the baby didn't have a choice anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. You can't even argue! It's a win-win situation! I feed you, while you're growing inside of me like a parasite, you listen to me talking. It's a good deal. You sound like a baby alien. Hope you don't ripe my tummy to get out though."

She walked towards the refrigerator, getting some juice. She was having weird desires for juices lately. Right now, she was having a pineapple juice, imported straight from Brazil.

"But I should be thankful. I'm not feeling so sick lately, that's great. I was tired of throwing up all the time. I still have to pee all day long, but hey, I can live with that."

She got up again, only to brush her teeth. While she was at it, her phone ringed. She walked towards her bedside table, looking at the screen. It said; 'Shizu-chan'. So she grinned, answering it.

"Hey, Shizuh-chfan." She knew her mouth was filled with toothpaste, so that probably sound funny.

"What the hell are you doing?" He didn't sound amused. Nor angry.

"Ihm brusfhing mah teefth."

"You what?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling a bit. "Oh, jusft wait." So she abandoned her phone, going back to the bathroom and finally cleaning her mouth and face. Then, she got back to bed, grabbing her phone.

"Geez, Shizu-chan. You're stupid. I was brushing my teeth. Wasn't it obvious?"

"No, not really." Again, Kanra rolled her eyes.

"Fine. So you're really coming with me? You do know they're only going to make some general exams, right? I'll be fine without you." She did know that deep inside, she just wanted to hear the blond saying that he was going anyway. Again, blaming the hormones for that.

"Shut up. I want to go, so I'm going. Stop being so annoying, flea." She grinned lightly, and then said.

"Okay! Meet me at the Hospital, that one in Ikebukuro. In forty minutes?"

"Fine. See you later."

"See ya, Shizu-chan! ~" And he hang up. She grinned staring at her phone for a few seconds, then got up. Putting her phone on her pocket, she got her wallet and keys, keeping them too. And got out.

It was early to meet Shizu-chan. But she really, really, really_ wanted_ some ice cream. More specifically Mint with chocolate chips ice cream.

* * *

So there she stood, holding a small cup with ice cream inside. She was grinning while eating it delicately. She was trying to taste everything of it before it would finish. Since she was getting bored, she was just looking around at people passing by, and it did not take long for her to see the tall blond she was waiting for.

"Shizu-chan!" She waved with her right hand, holding the small spoon. Then she trotted towards him. "Glad you're here. Say 'aahh'."

"Hey…" He answered casually, and then asked. "Wha-?" But she cut him off by shoving the spoon with some ice cream in his mouth. He tasted it, swallowing and asking.

"Argh, what was that? Toothpaste ice cream?" She frowned, pouting.

"No! It's mint ice cream, you stupid."

"Sorry, my toothpaste has mint flavor."

"Hunf." She closed her eyes, while having another spoon of her ice cream. "You just can't notice how special it is 'cause your protozoan brain can't register it."

"Oh, shut up, louse. I like the chocolate chips, though."

She grinned all over again. "That's better than nothing!" So she caught a few chocolate chips with her spoon then stretched herself to take it to his mouth, and he actually parted his lips to take the chocolate. After swallowing it, he actually smiled a bit.

"Hm, I do like chocolate."

"So Shizu-chan like sweets, huh?" She couldn't help but admire his smile for a while, but too soon he asked.

"Yeah. Should we go in?"

"Sure." She turned around, walking in the direction of the hospital. She had an appointment with a doctor in about ten minutes. Shizuo only followed. When they got there, the doctor asked if she could have some time alone with Kanra, to run some tests. So Shizuo sat down on the waiting room.

After some time, one of the nurses did recognize him as the bartender who throws big and heavy things at people, so she nervously tried to get him out of the hospital.

"Why?" He growled. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"B-but sir! You can't be here unless you are authorized to!"

At this exact second, Kanra got out of the room and sighed. Shizuo was already standing up, and the woman was obviously scared, but more worried about the patients. So she got between them before he went on rampage. She wasn't in the mood for dealing with his anger right now. "Actually, he is my baby's father, that's why he's here. "

The nursed stared at Kanra for a few seconds, before backing down and asking shyly.

"I apologize. Please go on, but be careful with the other patients."

Kanra nodded, grabbing Shizuo's hand and pulling him through the hospital's corridors, and then they were outside once again. She knew Shizuo was breathing harshly trying to calm himself down.

When they got outside, he asked, trying to interest himself in something else. "How was it?"

"Alright. According to her and the ultrasound, it's apparently growing up just fine."

"Ultrasound? Can you know her gender?"

Kanra laughed a bit, just because he was calling the baby "her" while interested in its gender. "Silly Shizu-chan. You can only see that, like, in the sixth month."

"Oh…"

They went silent, and Kanra finally stopped walking, turning to face him. "Thank you for coming with me, Shizu-chan."

"Shouldn't thank me. There was nothing I could do to help anyway." He did sound a little frustrated.

"But I'm glad you're interested in the baby." She was still facing him, so he just stared back.

"Yeah…" He mumbled.

"Say, wanna go to my apartment?"

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. "What for?"

She broke eye contact, getting a little more flustered than she should have. "I don't know. Having lunch?"

She bit his lip, looking into his eyes once again. He frowned, deep in thought. "I won't fuck you, if that's what you're planning."

"Hunf!" She stepped with all her strength at his left foot, though he didn't even flinch. Just stared in confusion.

"What?"

"You're too stupid, Shizu-chan! I just want some company, damn."

Shizuo hesitated, but he agreed going with Kanra after all. He was walking with both hands in his pockets, while she was besides him, humming some song he didn't know. Then she turned her face to look at him, and declared.

"We gotta go by the supermarket first?"

"What for?"

"Watermelon! I'm feeling like eating watermelon."

Shizuo chuckled. "You sure are pregnant."

"Of course I am! Or maybe I'm tricking you. And slowly getting fatter and visiting doctors just to fool you, Shizu-chan! "

"I'm not buying this."

"Anyway. Our son wants some fruit."

He frowned, staring at her. "Hey! Our daughter." Now she was the one giggling.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, you shouldn't do this."

" 'This' what?"

"Well, you know. Being so convinced that the baby's a girl. Because if it's a boy, maybe you'll be too disappointed with him." He halted and considered it for some seconds, so she turned her body around, facing him. "Won't you?"

He huffed. "Don't be silly. I'll love him anyway. He will be my son after all. I'll take him to play at the park. It's just that…"

"That..?"

"Never mind." And with that, he started walking again, Kanra following. "And I'll make sure he stays away from evil and sadist girls like you."

"Hey!" She pouted, pretending to be offended. She knew he'd rather have a girl because he was afraid that a boy would grow up to be like him. Kanra was sure he didn't want a kid with inhuman strength, but she didn't see much logic behind his thoughts. After all, they could have a daughter with inhuman strength. She chuckled to herself, thinking that Shizu-chan was being sexist without even noticing it.

They finally got to the supermarket, and Kanra bought the watermelon she wanted so badly. Shizuo carried her plastic bag and she didn't even have to ask. While they were walking towards her apartment she took some time to stare at him. He looked peaceful, looking straight forward. He looked damn sexy, but she always knew that.

Actually, she was enjoying this new Shizuo very much. She liked the rough alleyway sex sessions, but she could grow to like a calm and real relationship. He was being nice to her after all.

They were silent inside of the elevator, but none of them seemed to mind. Shizuo remained like this when Kanra opened the apartment front door and they both came in. The blond went directly to the kitchen after taking his shoes, and she did the same. But her boots were a little harder to take off. Shizuo called from the kitchen.

"You're going to eat it now, right?"

"Yeah." She answered, surprised by seeing him opening her drawers and only stopping when he found a knife. "What are you…"

"I'll chop it for you, then."

Kanra stood speechless, watching him as he folded his sleeves and started cutting the watermelon next to the sink. Then she grinned, getting out of the kitchen and going to the TV room. Maybe they could watch a movie? While she was thinking about it, she heard some noises from the kitchen, and she imagined that he was probably looking for some plate to put the chopped watermelon, and she left him looking. She was too busy deciding what they should do.

She decided to sit down in the sofa and turn the TV on. Soon after, Shizuo came in, holding a plate with the watermelon chopped in cubes.

"Hey… That's cool, I didn't know you knew how to cut things like that." He sat down, putting the plate on the center table.

"I was a bartender, and you have to do things like that in some drinks." Kanra saw that as an opportunity to have a decent talk with him.

"Really? Like what?"

"Hmm… Daiquiri. You cut a watermelon in cubes and freeze it. After that, you blend it with lemon juice, rum and sugar."

Kanra got the plate, putting it on her lap, and went on with the questions. Then again, she only wanted to try to have a normal conversation with the blond, while eating the watermelon pieces. He went on talking. The TV was on, but went ignored.

And she was smiling while eating, thinking that was the best watermelon she had ever tasted.

Kanra had never looked at Shizuo this way. Since high school, when she first saw him through the glass, she smiled thinking how good looking he was. She was interested in him; maybe make him fall in love with her just to shatter his heart later. But he never fell in love with her and that was frustrating since she was used to have anyone she wanted.

She wore shorter skirts, tighter shirts and jackets but still, he never looked at her the way she wanted. His eyes were always on fury, focusing on hers, while chasing her around. She didn't want to admit it, but maybe she was developing a Shizuo obsession. Only two years later they started having sex.

It first happened one day when she questioned Shinra to tell her where Shizuo was, and found him on the rooftop, alone. Great, she thought while smiling and walking towards him. He heard her footsteps, and turned his head slowly to look at her. He frowned, looking disturbed, but didn't move enough to attack her. He asked what she wanted and then, everything happened in flashes. She remembers teasing, and then running around. Until he caught her and somehow tore her shirt. Next thing she knew they were kissing in a very aggressive way. Soon Shizuo was attacking her neck with bites and licks. That day, Shizuo was angry, as always, but his eyes had lust instead of only fury. He fucked her up against the wall, his thumb into her mouth to prevent her from moaning too loud. She thought she did it. Finally he was in love with her.

But she was wrong. After coming, he just released her and after getting himself together, went downstairs. And again, she was frustrated. But it was so damn good, she couldn't help but want more. She fucked some other boys, but it just wasn't the same.

Some time later, she simply knew when Shizuo was just angry or needy. Sometimes, he got needy after chasing her around for hours. Kanra figured he only did it with her because she was the only one he wasn't afraid to hurt and the only one who wasn't afraid to get hurt. And of course, Kanra did blackmail every girl who could be interested in Shizuo. She liked thinking that she was messing up his sex life. Not that she was possessive with him or something like that.

Now, it was different. She actually liked talking to him and for the first time in years, she was discovering how he really was. What he thought about things, how peaceful his eyes were and how natural his smile was. It made her happy.

The hours passed incredibly quick and when she noticed, it was already dark. During the afternoon and evening, Kanra had to excuse herself thousands of times to pee, goddamn pregnancy. When she came back from one of those times, Shizuo was standing up, looking at her bookshelves. She walked to his side, following his gaze curious to see what he was staring at. But before she found out, he turned his face to look at her.

"I should go."

He said it as a matter of fact, and she pouted. Alright, maybe the hormones were really messing with her and she was feeling extremely sensible. She looked away, 'hmph'ing him.

"Do as you wish." He noticed the change of her voice tone, and put his hand on her head, trying to be gentle with her.

"You should rest."

"Whatever, Shizu-chan. Just go, if you want to. Sorry if you're tired of making me company, alright?" She growled pushing his hand away. She knew she was overreacting but couldn't help it.

Shizuo stared surprised at her, because he really wasn't expecting a reaction like that. He thought she would be happy, poke him and ask him to show up more. Then again, it's Kanra we're talking about, so he could never be sure of anything.

"Well… Do you want me to stay longer?"

"No!" She almost yelled, glaring at him. "Just fucking go already." Kanra scolded at him, walking towards the sofa again and dropping herself at it. Shizuo followed her with his eyes; he felt like smiling, because she was pretty cute when irritated. He was pretty sure that on normal conditions, he would have tried killing her from being so nonsense and emotional. Instead he slowly walked over, sitting down on the coffee table, in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees, staring directly on her eyes and said.

"Sorry. Never thought you'd react that way. I do like staying around, all right? But since you were so quiet, I thought you were tired of me."

She felt her eyes teary and looked to her knees, now covered with his hands getting angry with herself. _What the fuck was she crying for?_

She really tried to hide it, but he got suspicious and raised his right hand, touching her face and lifting it so he could walk directly into her eyes. She pushed his hand away, lowering her head again. The blond didn't know what to do, so he just moved, sitting next to her on the sofa and hugging her gently. He had no idea of what to say, or what else to do. Kanra slowly turned her head, hiding it on his chest. He hugged her until she stopped crying.


	6. Chapter 5

[ **3rd month.** ]

After that day, Kanra wasn't looking forward to see Shizuo much. She was actually embarrassed from that stupid emotional crisis, but was missing him. When she had finally stopped crying, she let him go and went to bed. She regretted not asking him to stay, but then again, she still had her pride and didn't want to look like a desperate and needy girl.

It had only been four days since that day, and she was sitting at her swivel chair, spinning slowly. Since she was getting _fatter_ and _bigger_, she'd rather not twist so fast. She had been getting nauseas way too easily and wasn't intending on getting sick so soon.

She sighed, getting bored. Then, she muttered to, what appeared to be, no one.

"Namieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The black haired assistant raised her head from a pile of books and files, looking annoyed.

"What do you want now?"

"I'm bored! I'm so bored!"

Namie lowered her head once again, continuing with her work. "Oh, shut up. If you're bored, you could be working instead of whining."

Kanra pouted. "But I'm paying to work for me, so shut up and do it. I do the interesting parts of the job. Like going to meetings and negotiating. Though, now that I'm pregnant, I'd rather not see anyone. Sigh, I feel so fragile." She laid her head on the table, grunting. "I mean, it's not like I can't protect myself, I know I can. But I'm getting cautious because of the baby, you know?" After a few silent seconds, Kanra raised her head, annoyed. "Hey! Are you even listening?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Namie replied, as indifferent as ever. "But I still have hopes that you'll shut up if I don't answer."

"Ohh, Namie-san is so cruel." Namie glared and at the same time, Kanra's cell phone rang. "Hm, I wonder who's calling me!" She smiled, thinking that she could finally get rid of the boredom, until seeing the name on the screen. iShizu-chan/i. Her cheeks got a pinkish color as she answered the phone. She was still feeling embarrassed, but then again, she wouldn't avoid him forever.

"Hey, Shizu-chan."

"Hey." Was his reply and she raised her eyebrows realizing he had nothing to add, so she took the initiative.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm alright. And how are you feeling? "

"Fine, fine." Now, she waited. She was curious for what reason he could have called for.

"I was wondering… May I pass by today?"

She blinked twice before answering. "Sure."

"Ok. So as soon as I finish work I'll go. Do you have any craving right now?"

Damn, he was being very helpful and sympathetic. "I'm feeling like having some pie, Shizu-chan! Apple pie! Pretty please?"

He chuckled. "Fine, fine. I'll be there around six pm." She smiled widely. But before she got too much into it, she reminded herself that he was only worried with the baby. Yeah… The baby.

Hell, who cares? She was enjoying all this attention a lot. Being pregnant was being kind of fun, actually.

Namie had already left, she was exhausted from listening to Kanra's voice. She was very talkative today, at first because she was bored and later because she got excited and didn't shut up.

Kanra still wasn't sure what she was feeling towards Shizuo, so she chose to not think about it, yet. She probably just needed attention, something he could provide. It was five past six when she heard the doorbell. She ran to the door, opening it with a sincere and wide smile.

"Shizu-chan!" And there he was, wearing his bartender suit and carrying a plastic bag; she deduced it was the apple pie.

"Hey." He muttered with a light smile and got in when she stepped aside. He took his shoes off and gave the plastic bag for her. She smiled and walked to the kitchen, getting the package of the pie and putting it on the table.

"Yum, yum… So how was work today?" She asked from the kitchen, while opening some drawers and getting plates and two pairs of silverware. Seconds later, Shizuo got into the kitchen too, leaning against the door.

"It was fine." Shizuo answered, crossing arms while Kanra cut the pie and put a piece on each plate.

"Good. Shall we eat in the living room?" She didn't even wait for his answer, only grabbed both plates, walking by him and sitting on the couch. He followed, sitting beside her and she gave him his piece of pie. "I love pie."

"I like pie too." He mumbled getting a bite of it with his fork. She smiled again, having a piece of her own sweet, and it was pretty good. They were silent while eating, and she didn't mind it at all. She looked up to him, watching silently. Only when they finished eating that she let herself ask what she wanted, putting both plates on the table.

"So… "

"Kasuka called." She widened her eyes, staring him; as always, he was unreadable. So what if he called? Suddenly, she recalled something about Kasuka not liking very much the idea of her pregnancy. "He's coming to Ikebukuro tomorrow."

"Oh, I see… "

Again, they were both silent, so she simply asked. "And?"

He sighed. "I wonder. He was supposed to be back only next month. Then he suddenly calls and says he'll come sooner."

Kanra frowned, thinking hard. Actually, she didn't know much about the other Heiwajima brother. She knew he was a famous actor and that he wasn't very talkative. She also knew that he was one of the only people who weren't scared of standing around with Shizuo.

"He didn't give you any reason?"

"Not exactly. He just told me he needed to come."

Weird. "Well, alright. He'll be here for how long?"

"I don't know. Anyway… How is she today?"

"_He's_ alright." She muttered smirking. It was fun to tease him. Shizuo growled in response.

"I'm glad_ she's_ okay. You are not drinking, I hope."

"Of course not, Shizu-chan." She pouted, turning her body totally in his direction, sitting with her legs up on the couch. Getting a little closer to him. "I know how to take care of myself. And of the baby, in this case."

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that, flea. You sure get yourself into a lot of underground things and I don't want my daughter into that stuff." He murmured, lowering his tone of voice since they were so close and gently put his hand on her belly, touching it. "I hope you do take care of her correctly."

"Oh, Shizu-chan! He'll be fine, believe me." She leaned in, their noses almost touching.

"Heh… Whatever." Shizuo finished the distance between them, kissing her lips.

Shizuo pressed a deeper kiss and Kanra had no intention whatsoever to deny him. Soon they were both panting, Kanra had her arms around his neck and he was still touching her belly. He pulled her to his lap which she gladly hopped to. The brunette was losing herself with this kiss, feeling his warm tongue and that damned cigarette taste. She moved her arms, putting one of her hands on his cheek, caressing it while the other travelled down to his chest at the same time the blond held her waist and pulled her closer. Inconvenient

She moved her hips, feeling him underneath her and he had to break the kiss to harshly breath, almost moaning from the friction with her groin. She could ifeel /i him getting harder and harder every time she rolled her hips and licked his lips, nibbling and sucking them. Shizuo had his eyes closed, enjoying every second of this. He slipped his right hand underneath her clothes, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips and while at it, his other hand went lower, grabbing her ass.

Now she moaned softly very close to his ear. Shizuo was about to put his hand under her skirt when the doorbell rang, and they both froze, looking at each other in silence. He muttered still having his hands all over her.

"You are going to ignore it, right?"

"I intent to, unless…" Before she could finish her sentence, they heard a loud knocking on the door, and a familiar voice.

"Nee-chan! Open up! We know you're there!"

"… Unless it's the twins."

"Why?"

"They'll broke in if I don't open the door, won't make much difference." They both sighed, Shizuo releasing her and Kanra getting up and walking towards the door, quickly fixing her hair while at it. Right now, she was pretty pissed off. She was about to get laid, damn it.

"What?" She asked bitterly while opening the door, and they both came in not really expecting her to invite them.

"Why are you so bitter, sis?" Kururi asked, simple and curious.  
"Maybe she just needs to get laid." Mairu joked around, until he saw Shizuo standing up and turning to them. Kanra closed the door behind her and they both reacted instantaneously upon seeing him.

"Ooooohhh… That's why."


	7. Chapter 6

[ **3rd Month.** ]

Kanra deep inside hoped that now that the twins noticed she was _fucking_ busy (and she meant it almost literally) they would go away. But she should know better. Mairu made a surprise face, putting his hand over his mouth and Kanra just knew he was going to mess everything up just a little bit more.

"I can't believe you were about do it with my inephew/i in there! You are just sick." And of course, Kururi added, nodding. "Just sick."

Kanra rolled her eyes, thinking that this situation was fucked up. Really? It couldn't get worse, could it?

Yes, it could, she thought when she saw the horror expression Shizuo made after listening to those words. He frowned, deep in thought and then looked disgusted. Mairu's words probably got through him. She made a mental note to kill the twins after that.

While the blond was spacing out, Mairu rushed towards him, putting an arm around his neck in a friendly manner.

"So, hey, future-pseudo-brother-in-law. How's everything?" Shizuo turned his face to look at him, slowly; he was still stunned by the idea. He didn't even answer, so Mairu continued talking. "It's great knowing you're alright. Hey, let's sit down again! I think this is a great opportunity for a… Family meeting or something?"

"It is." Kururi, again, nodded. Kanra face palmed, cursing herself and soon they were all sitting on the living room. Mairu was sitting next to Shizuo and Kanra was with Kururi on the other couch. Mairu kept going on.

"Talking about family meetings, when will Kasuka visit you again? Kururi and I are always anxious to see him!"

"Yes, always." Kururi stared intently at Shizuo, obviously interested on the topic.

"He's…" Shizuo started, he could never get the twins quite well. But Kanra cut him.

"Damn, you two are so _gay_. Aren't any girl around that you could fanboy over?"

Mairu pouted, staring at Kanra. "Hey! Don't say it like Kasuka's just a random actor. He is THE actor."

Kururi was always in agreement. " Yes. He really is amazing."

Mairu continued on. "And I'd be totally gay for hi…"

Kanra frowned, exclaiming. "I don't want to hear it!"

Mairu laughed. "I'm just being honest here! But now that we're all like family, I think we could meet Yuuhei way more! What would you say, Shizuo-san?"

"I say…" Shizuo trailed off, obviously having a hard time following this conversation. Mainly because he didn't want to imagine his brother having sexual intercourse with no one, especially Mairu and Kururi. "Stop… Hiting on my brother."

"Awh! I feel offended!" Mairu gave a dramatic sigh putting his hand over his forehead.  
Kanra started wondering why they were there. The twins were talking nonsense, more than usual and they apparently didn't have any plans to go home soon. Then something occurred to her; they wanted to tell her something.

She looked at her phone, checking the time. It was already dark, and even though she really wanted to stay with Shizuo tonight, her curiosity was growing bigger. Kanra looked at him for some seconds, serious and he stared back. Mairu's voice went on, unheard by both sides. She pleaded with her eyes and he nodded in understanding. For the first time in years, she was glad he was so sharp.

"I should be going now." He said, standing up.

"Already, Shizuo-san?"  
"Early..."

"Yeah, I have to work tomorrow." Kanra followed him, guiding him to the door, opening it. He pressed the elevator button and they fell silent. Finally, he got into it and Kanra murmured.

"Hey… Thanks."

"Never mind. See you soon." He smiled a bit and the elevator closed. As soon as she closed the door, the twins were behind her. She looked up at them; they were both serious, staring at her.

"We've got to talk."

Kanra stared at her brothers while millions of ideas and thoughts rushed through her mind. What on earth could be so important?

"I know. What's happening?" The twins looked at each other, motioning with their hands to guide her back to the couch and they sat on the table, in front of her. Mairu held her hands with his and she felt her heart beating faster.

"We tried getting more information with Shizuo, but…" He trailed off and then continued. "Look, you know we're always looking up information on Yuuhei, right? So we saw him on TV the other day…"  
"Affirmative."

Shizuo's brother? Again? Damn, why all the sudden everybody was talking about him? Kanra tensed, remembering some things Shizuo had already told her.

_"Fine… Did you tell your brother already?"_

_"Yeah. He didn't sound very supportive, though."_

And later…

_"I wonder. He was supposed to be back only next month. Then he suddenly calls and says he'll come sooner."_

"He was saying that his newest movie had to be interrupted. When asked why, he said he had some family issues to attend to. He said it was urgent. Because he had about one month to fix the problem, or something."

Kanra was deep in thought, absorbing everything they were telling her.

"But his only family is… Shizu-chan."

"…Exactly. And abortion is prohibited after the fourth month. You're on the third, right?"

Kanra growled, frowning. There was this strange feeling growing deep inside of her. Motherly instincts?

"You think he's coming back to force me to… Abort?" She narrowed her eyes, dangerously, while hugging her precious belly. "I'm not doing this. No way." She wanted to protect her kin. Her baby. Only hers… And Shizuo's.  
No one had the right to intervene. Not even his brother. After the first rush of protective feelings, she was now getting angrier. Her eyes flashed furiously and she snarled.

" There's no way he's getting close to my baby." She couldn't even remember when was the last time she felt so mad.

The twins looked to each stood up and sat beside her, one on each side. And Mairu said. "We'll help you, sis. No one is touching our nephew. "  
"Including … Yuuhei."

"Tch. I wonder how he's planning on getting to me. He'll drug me and then do the abortion? Or he'll try to talk me into it?" Her hands were shaking in anger but soon, her brothers were hugging her, tightly. She didn't understand why, until she felt her cheeks wet while tears flooded from her eyes. Kanra was glad she had them and immediately hugged back, after cursing her hormones for so much crying recently.

The twins only went home later. They waited until sis was fast asleep on her bed before leaving. They walked side to side, in silence. They were both worried and Mairu was the first to talk.

"Kuri-nii… I'm worried."

"Me too."

Mairu turned to face him their walk coming to a halt when they were crossing the park. "What if Yuuhei does something horrible with her? I mean… She's our big sis. I can't stand to see her crying. She really… Likes Shizuo, doesn't she? And it's not only because of the baby. I think she likes Shizuo since highschool. Really, always picking on him, just like a kid. And even though I love Yuuhei… I don't want to see her crying again."

Kururi sighed, putting his hand on Mairu's cheek, who was feeling his own eyes getting teary. "Protect her. No crying. small We'll protect her, but you have to stop crying first." /small

"Y-You're right. But it really breaks my heart, seeing Nee-chan crying." Without a word, Kururi leaned over, kissing him fully on the lips. Mairu responded to it, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his waist. But it was all over too soon.  
"Cheer."

Mairu smiled broadly. "Hey! I'm feeling better already!" Then, he held his brother's hand.  
"Thanks, Kuru-nii."


	8. Chapter 7

[ **3rd month.** ]

Toc, toc.

Shizuo heard the knock on his front door and rose to walk towards it. He already knew who it was since there was only one person coming by today. And in the same time he really wanted to see him; he always did, since he was too busy to come by frequently, Shizuo was also a little tormented. He was under the impression something was not right and he knew he could trust his instincts. By the way, Kanra also knew he could trust it, his sharpness used to bother her to no end.  
Sighing, the blond opened the door and seeing the always-the-same face of his brother, he smiled.

"Hey, Kasuka."

Nii-sama." He muttered with the same expressionless face as always. But Shizuo could see his emotions nonetheless.

"Come in." And he stepped aside to let his brother come in, and he did, carrying some bags. Shizuo instinctively got them from his hands. "Here, let me carry it for you." Putting them down on the living room, he raised an eyebrow. "Not that I mind it, cause I don't… But are you staying here this time? You usually rather stay on that elegant hotel and stuff."

Kasuka turned to look at him, after closing the front door. "Yes. I figured I'm not spending time enough with you, Shizuo-nii-san."  
Shizuo let a gentle smile slip from his lips once again. "Oh, alright. You can sleep in my room, I'll stay in the sofa."

"You don't have to, Nii-san… _We could probably fit on your bed together._" He murmured with a small voice, making Shizuo turn around.

"Sorry?"

"I said… We could try to fit a bed on your bedroom, so you don't have to stay on the couch." Shizuo looked confused for some time but scoffed his thoughts away.

"Yeah, ok."

The rest of the day was normal. Or as normal as it could be when the Heiwajima brothers were together. Shizuo told Tom Kasuka was coming and Tom said he could stay home today to welcome him back to Ikebukuro. So after organizing everything they went out for a walk, Kasuka covered with sunglasses and a hat, so no one could recognize him. He had an advantage, though; nobody stared too long at Shizuo, afraid to make him angry. Later on they had lunch on the Russia Sushi and the blond knew the weird moment and pregnancy-talk would come anytime. He was quite happy for being a father, but he didn't know how to talk about this with Kasuka. He was right on the stop, since Kasuka soon asked.

"So how's Kanra-san?"

Shizuo tensed. Kanra and Kasuka were never really fond of each other. Not that Shizuo was at the beginning. Actually, Kasuka used to say that it was good that Shizuo found someone who didn't bother about his super strength.  
But Kanra did use Kasuka once to provoke Shizuo, and since them, he knows Kasuka learnt that she was a manipulative bitch. A pretty, cute and charming manipulative bitch, Shizuo thought while cursing himself.

"She's… Alright, I guess."

Shizuo answered feeling extremely uncomfortable. He still felt weird talking about her, especially to his little brother. He had no idea that his brother was trying to see through him. He had no idea Kasuka was testing him to see if he really liked Kanra. Or if he was just feeling obliged to be beside her since he was the father of her baby.  
Kasuka was always taking care of his brother. Always. Since he discovered his super strength. He was the one who would sit down with him at the hospital. And later on, he was the one that heard Shizuo rambling on and on about the flea he had met, during highschool.

" 'I guess'? You two don't keep contact?"

"Well… I do, but…" He trailed off, figuring out that he and Kanra wasn't exactly close. They talked a lot these last days but Shizuo was pretty sure all his gentle and affectionate nature was because his kid was inside of her. Some kind of father instinct, maybe?

Since the day she told him she was pregnant, he stopped getting angry just by seeing her. He actually got happy. He was also getting confused because suddenly he really wanted to be with her. Not only that. He also wanted to talk to her, listen to her… And to that incredible laugher she had. Look into those red eyes, sparkling with emotion, touching her, feeling her scent, hugging her.

Fuck…  
He really hoped he wasn't falling in love with her. Really.

Kasuka tried talking about Kanra more, but Shizuo never gave him straight answers. The actor started feeling more confident. Maybe Shizuo was only interested on the baby, and not on her. Kasuka was a bit possessive, more than he appeared to be. He knew Shizuo was not interested in him the way he was, but he still wanted to protect him. And to have him for his own.  
The actor knew that he only felt something different towards Ruri because she was unnaturally strong and she reminded him of the blond, sometimes.

After lunch, they went back home and the afternoon passed by smoothly. They watched some movies until late at night and Shizuo felt his brother's head laying against his shoulder. He looked down on him and he was sound asleep. Gently, he shifted at the couch, turning to carry his little brother bridal style towards his makeshift bed besides his own. When the debt collector put him down, small arms pulled him in and caught by surprise, Shizuo laid besides his brother. He smiled a bit, remembering their old times together. When Kasuka was afraid of boogeyman and then slept in Shizuo's bed, for example. Kasuka on the other hand was not having brotherly-related thoughts. He was glad that this night, Shizuo would be his, and his alone. And everything was fine, they were hugging each other until something vibrated in Shizuo's pockets. The blond quickly removed his hand from Kasuka's waist, getting the phone and staring at it.

Kasuka saw a small smile forming in the blond's lips, as he read the words: _"You awake?"_ Shizuo moved himself away, muttering.

"Sorry, Kasuka. I'll be back." And he stood up and went to his living room. He didn't want to bother his brother with some phone talk. But his brother had seen this in a very different way. He was clearly forgotten after Shizuo saw the message. He was left alone and suddenly he felt so cold. He turned away, closing his eyes. Yes… He and his brother were never meant to be. But he knew that Kanra was not the girl for Shizuo too. As he judged from today's lunch, Shizuo didn't care about her directly, and only about his baby.  
Kasuka never considered the option that maybe Shizuo were too confused to talk. Or that it wasn't the subject he wanted to talk to his brother about, since they had such a rare time to be together.

Shizuo walked over to the window, opening it and feeling the cold breeze on his face. He got his phone not even bothering to answer the question. He would just call her anyway. It rang twice before he heard her voice and couldn't help but smiling a bit.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Hey."

He could practically see her eyes filled with glee. "Hey! ~ So, how was your day, today? Kasuka got here, didn't he?"

Shizuo found it quite surprising they way she always had something to blabber about. "Yes. He's okay. Sleeping right now. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, _I'm fine_, overprotective _dad._" She giggled a bit. He was starting to act like she was his daughter, always asking if she was alright. Kanra knew how to take care of herself. But she had the knowledge that Shizuo was just being careful.

They chatted a bit and Shizuo soon yawned. He was tired from walking around and cleaning his messy apartment up for Kasuka. But he didn't have to say anything, because she simply said.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. Go to bed, and take care, all right? I guess we will see each other… soon?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Good night, flea. Take care too." And they hung up.

Shizuo went back to the bedroom and found Kasuka sleeping; his back turned towards the blond. The debt collector changed his clothes and got into his own bed, closing his eyes and quickly drifting away. He was truly tired. So tired he didn't even bother to check if Kasuka was really sleeping.

And he wasn't.

The actor, despite his emotionless face, had thousands of things running through his head. He had got his hopes up thinking that maybe his brother would lay down with him again. That he would go back to Kasuka's embrace. He had a hard time trying to sleep and when he finally did, he was decided to put his plan into action. He was not going to lose to that girl. He refused it.

**

* * *

**Two days had passed since her last encounter with Shizu-chan. He called her the day before, asking if everything was alright. Kanra was conscious that he was busy now, working and spending time with his brother. She was fine with it and glad he hadn't forgotten about her because of him. The twins came over both days, afraid of leaving her alone and that only happened at night, since Namie stood all day working at her apartment. She knew they were feeling obliged to do this, but then again, Kanra just couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Shizuo's brother was there only to make her abort.

And she was getting more and more disbelieved by this since Kasuka hadn't even tried getting in touch with her until now. So she guessed they were just overreacting. A lot.

Maybe he had a spur of the moment and wanted to see his brother. And he said that on TV so the press would leave him alone. Who knew? You can't trust what people say on television anyway. She sighed, spinning slowly at her swivel chair, while looking down at her phone. She was still deciding if she should send him something. If so, about what? Glancing down on her phone, it read on the bright screen;  
[ Shizu-chan,]

But nothing more. She didn't want to sound desperate, but neither she wanted to pretend she didn't care. Since she was wavering, she decided to ask.

"Namie, do you..."

"Shut up already."

"Hey! You shouldn't talk to your employer like that. Namieeeeeeeee ~ You're so cruel!"

Namie sighed, without even casting a glance towards Kanra.

"I simply can't stand listening to you babbling about Shizuo anymore." That made the information broker pout; a bit of hurt pride, maybe?

"I don't talk that much about him."

"Yes you do. Everything you talk about nowadays is him and the baby, who reminds you of him, which means everything is him."

Kanra stared at her for a few seconds, spinning again afterwards. "I'm still bored."

"The amuse yourself. Your pretty autistic, I'm sure you'll find something to…" And the doorbell rang. "Do." Namie cast a glance towards Kanra and walked over to the door while Kanra stared at her phone, deciding on what to write. She wasn't expecting for anyone today but hey, a lot of clients dropped by without further announce.

"Yes, she's here." She vaguely registered Namie's words, until she heard the other voice.

"Thank you." Her head bolted up and her gaze met with his. Shizuo's brother. Heiwajima Kasuka.


	9. Chapter 8

Kanra was feeling more lost at each second. Seeing that _'oh-you're-all-overreacting'_ theory of hers going down right in front of her eyes, she wasn't sure on how to react. But she didn't have plans on letting any of her thoughts show through her eyes, so she quickly flashed him her trademark smirk.

"Oh, hi, Hanejima Yuuhei! Or should I say Heiwajima Kasuka? For what do I owe such a visit?" She leaned on her table, staring at him with a perfect Cheshire grin. Namie could swear she actually saw a cunning cat on her boss's eyes. Kasuka, on the other hand, had the same expression as always. Namie walked away going back to the files she was arranging but paying attention to the conversation. Especially because she was smart enough to notice that Kasuka was Shizuo's brother.

Despite Kanra's poisonous thoughts were covered by nice and innocent like words, Kasuka knew better. They wanted the same thing; Shizuo. But above all, Kasuka wanted the well being of his brother. And he was sure that the only reason for him to be all nice to Kanra so suddenly was the baby. Maybe he was just trying to find an excuse for his jealously. Maybe he wasn't. He walked towards the table and she flinched when he got right in front of her. She immediately put her left hand over hers belly in a protective way, under the table.

"It's been a long time, Orihara-san."

"Yes, it's been some time. But you still didn't answer my question. How can I help Shizu-chan's little brother?"

"I think you know why I am here. We both know you're not stupid." He muttered, staring into her eyes. Kasuka had something in mind. He had a plan. Even if she didn't abort, he was going to make her stay away from his older brother. He had to. He had to protect his gentle smile, his life, his happiness. And he knew Shizuo would never be happy with Kanra. Even _if_ he felt something towards her, they would never last together, as a couple; they would probably kill each other sooner or later. Which meant Shizuo was better off without her one way or another.

Kanra straightened her eyes, gesturing with her hands for him to sit down. She planned on keeping her high posture. "Sit, we'll talk."

"No, I won't sit down." Kanra's grin grew smaller and smaller. _Fucking_ stubborn of a _fucking_ brother that _fucking_ Shizuo _fucking_ had... _Fuck_.

"Do whatever." She really hated when things didn't go the way she liked them.

"Kanra-san." She looked up at him, they were both serious. And Namie was peeking from behind the papers, curiosity getting the best of her. Kasuka wanted to win Kanra through words and actions.

He was aware that he couldn't just say 'Stay away from my brother'.  
He had to convince her that they couldn't be together.  
He would try and infect her thoughts with words, and change her mind.

He puffed. He was going to play Orihara Kanra for a few hours. And he was counting on his acting skills for that.

"What?" Her tone was bitter but Kasuka remained emotionless as always and she definitely hated this. Couldn't this guy change his expression just a little bit? How annoying. He tried to look towards her belly, asking.

"So you're really pregnant of Nii-san's baby?"

"Of course I am. Or do you think your brother is so dumb he wouldn't notice if I was lying?" She muttered, adding her trademark smirk in the end of the sentence. Kasuka didn't even falter at her comment, though.

"Not at all. It would be more likely that you were pregnant of another man. Everybody knows your reputation, Kanra-san."

"Oh, really? How about that, I fuck with whoever I want to."

"So you think that's good for your child? I'm sure you won't stop fooling around after the baby is born. And I think it'll be lonely. Since you're always around messing with people and working. And since it'll have to grow up with separate parents, it's pretty sad."

"And who do you think you are? You barely know me, Kasuka-kun." She automatically replied, but felt something stirring inside of her. _What if the baby grows up missing a dad? It's not the same if they don't live together…_

"You're not ready for a baby. Nor is Nii-san."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows, spinning once in her chair while laughing. "Really? Now tell me why is that."

"You know he hates you. And I know you just got pregnant to have a new way to bother him."  
"Oh, Kasuka-kun. O never chose to get pregnant. And maybe I am only playing with his reactions again, but I really am fond of them. Where are you trying to get?"

"I know you like him since high school..."

"Now I'm a love-struck high school girl?" She cut in, not letting he finish his sentence. But he ignored it and went on.

"… And that's why you're always after him. So think about it with me a little bit. He's always angry when he's close to you. Maybe that's different in the last weeks but you know he can't control his temper. If anything happens and he hurts the baby, he'll blame it all on himself and will feel real bad. "

"But maybe nothing happens and you're just overreacting." _Overreacting._ Kanra was really getting clingy towards this word.

"You know I'm not. You know that this relationship of yours isn't going anywhere. But since you like him, you could spare him a bit. After all, you tortured him enough throughout all these years."

Namie was still paying attention to their discussion while holding the folder on her hands. So that guy was trying to convince to what? Abort? She huffed, putting the papers away. She knew it wasn't going to happen. But she saw the way her eyes flashed sadly. And soon, the room got quiet.

"Thank you for your attention, Kanra-san. Goodbye." And without any other word, he walked away.

Namie stared at her boss with a glint of curiosity. Now that the boy was gone, Kanra had both of her hands on her face and Namie raised an eyebrow. _Oh? So she was affected by his words? Interesting… I thought nothing could weaken her will like that. Maybe she does care for Shizuo, after all._

Kanra stayed silent for a long time and Namie got bored, so she got back to work. A lot of things were going through her mind. Yeah, she even put Shizuo on jail once. Getting pregnant really sounded like the natural step to torture the blond. But, wait. She didn't choose to get pregnant. It wasn't her choice. It never was.

But maybe she should spare Shizu-chan from this…

By this time, Kasuka returned to Shizuo's apartment, knocking twice before getting in with the spare key. Shizuo was at the couch, his blond hair wet, wearing only sweatpants and a towel over his tanned shoulders. "I'm home."

"Welcome back, Kasuka." He looked back from the screen, staring at his brother who calmly walked over and sat beside him. Shizuo was quick getting his brothers emotions, so he soon asked. "You seem happy."

"I really am, Nii-san. I think I managed to do something I really wanted to. And I almost forgot to tell you. My manager called. In two days I'll have to go back to the studio."

Shizuo sighed, looking at his smaller brother. "Already? Such a pity. Well, alright. I'm glad you came anyways." The blond smiled to him and he just smiled back in a very Kasuka-way.

* * *

Shizuo didn't hear from Kanra for the next two days. It was driving him insane, since he was always checking his phone for any kind of message or calls. But he had nothing. He figured she was just busy with work but that made his chest hurt a bit. Couldn't she just send a message? A small and quick message? It wouldn't kill her, he was sure.

So he was really anxious when Kasuka packed up and went downstairs to get his cab. Shizuo helped carrying the bags and said goodbye. The last days didn't have anything out of the ordinary. When he wasn't working he was taking care of his little brother, who spent the day undercover visiting the city or just staying home, watching TV. At night, they would sit together, talk and watch a movie. Kasuka liked cuddling since he was small so they kind of just followed with the habit.

Shizuo waved goodbye and watched until the cab was out of his sight and he immediately got back in, going up the stairs of his apartment building getting his phone and dialing her number. It rang twice, then it stopped.

"What the fuck… Did she just hang up on me?" He growled. The thing he hated the most about her was that she would never take anything seriously. Honestly…  
The next time he called, she answered. But he knew something was off from the way she talked.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Flea."

"Oh… Hey, Shizu-chan." Shizuo frowned at her emotionless tone.

"Is everything okay?"

"Actually… It's not." He felt his heart racing, though he didn't even know why. Her tone wasn't provocative or playful. It was just dry. He gripped at the phone, asking.

"What happened?"

Shizuo heard her sighing at the other line. "You see… I'm going to abort." He froze, almost dropping the phone from his fingers. They both kept silent, Kanra practically feeling the upcoming wrath of the former bartender.

"You _what_?"

"See? I'm not meant to be a mom. Now, really. My body would never be same again. And I'm too young to have a baby anyways." The blond didn't even notice his hanging mouth while listening to her voice.

"But… What about _me_?"

"Hmm? You? Haha! Shizu-chan, it doesn't really matter. I'm the one carrying the little parasite, so I get to decide what to do with it. And I think I won't show up in Ikebukuro for some time. Don't want to get killed by you, Shi-zu-chan! ~"

He didn't even hear anything else. He threw his phone at the wall and it crumbled to pieces. The blond growled, walking over to his bathroom, stomping. He should've kill her a long time ago.  
Fuck… Aborting his daughter… **Their** daughter over something stupid like that felt so in character with the Louse that he didn't even gave much thought to it.

Meanwhile, Kanra slowly put her phone down after hearing the loud sound of "pang" on the other side of the line. He probably lost his temper and destroyed the phone. She pushed the end button, keeping a straight face. Then, Namie's voice came from behind.

"And that's it? You lied to him?"

The brunette felt her eyes burning, as mercifulness tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yes… It's better that way." During all the phone call, Kanra touched her belly gently, as if asking for forgiveness for all the harsh words she said to him; the words she never meant, which were also the words she knew he would believe.


	10. Chapter 9

Sitting on the sidewalk in the front of a convenience store, two boys were sipping on a canned drink silently. Both of them had brown hair, the same size and the same face. But one of them wore glasses and had longer hair, with thin braids behind his head; they didn't make him look girly at all, it was actually very stylish. He had a poorly done beard, clearly on purpose.

The other boy had shorter hair. His facial expressions were the same as his brother but he didn't wear glasses or a beard. They were sharing the green tea can, passing it around from one and another. They would rather do like that, Mairu claimed, because this way they were always 'indirectly kissing', or something among these lines. When Kururi finished it, Mairu threw it on the garbage bin.

"Alright! Four o'clock! Let's go to Nee-chan's apartment."  
"Sure."

The boys were skipping classes, but since they weren't dumb, they waited until their classes were officially over before heading to her apartment; she didn't need to know about their eventual skipping. So they walked together towards Shinjuku, their bags hanging besides their bodies.  
It had been two days since they went to Kanra's apartment to talk about Kasuka. And she was normal on the first two days. Now was the third day.

When they got there, they knocked and called, as always. But nobody answered though they thought they heard footsteps inside the place. Soon after, Namie opened the door and told them that she was out.

They asked if they couldn't wait to her to come back, but Namie sent them away. Walking back, none of them was happy about it. Not at all. Something was off and they knew it. They could try again tomorrow. After skipping classes again.

* * *

Namie closed the door, when she was sure they really went away and then walked back in. "Are you sure about that?"

Leaning against the couch in front of the TV, she only muttered. "Yeah… I don't want to see them right now." It hadn't been long since Kasuka was there, talking with her. And she wasn't in the mood for anyone.

The next day, they went over again and this time, they wouldn't take no for an answer. When Namie peeked at the door, Mairu pushed it, getting into the apartment. This time, Kanra was sitting on her desk, typing on her computer. She flashed a smile, a fake smile, towards them.

"Heey, what's up, boys?"

Mairu raised an eyebrow at his sister, before exchanging a glance with Kururi.

"Nee-chan! Kuru-nii and I were wondering where were you yesterday!"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I was a bit busy."

The twins didn't buy it. Later on, the conversation continued normally. Way too normally for the Orihara trio which only confirmed the brothers suspicions; something was off. They were soon dismissed and both of them were quiet walking back home, until Kururi spoke.

"Discover… Truth. _We must find out what really happene_d." Mairu nodded.

"We really have to, Kuru-nii. Something happened and she doesn't want to tell us. Should we see Shizuo-san? Maybe he could tell us the truth."

"Negative… Nee-chan angry. Talk, her… before. _We shouldn't, it could made Nee-chan mad. Let's talk about it with her first._"

Mairu inhaled deeply. "Okay. Let's try again tomorrow. We can press her harder… Until she admits it to us. Whatever she has to admit, anyways."

Kururi nodded and they finally got home, preparing their strategies for the next day.

The following day the boys got out of class and walked silently towards Shinjuku. Even after staying up all night trying to figure something to make Kanra talk to them, they got nothing. It's not easy when your sister is always thinking one step ahead and has so many masks. And even thought they could tell her masks apart, they couldn't find out what was the true emotion she was hiding. This time was the same.

All they knew was that something was off. And that Kanra wasn't willing to talk about it. Maybe they really should talk with Shizuo. Maybe he could clear things up. But Kururi was right, Kanra would get angry at them.

Mairu sighed and looked up to a billboard. There he stood; Yuuhei-san, in all his glory, holding a sword while staring intently with the corner of his eyes, probably towards a monster or enemy. He halted while staring at the image and Kururi got closer to him.

"Thinking? What are you thinking about?"

"Ah, Kuru-nii. I wonder if Kasuka did something, after all. Is he still in Ikebukuro?"

"Don't know."

"Well… Let's go." And so they walked to their sister's apartment. When they got there, again, the secretary greeted them and there she was; Kanra was as always in her computer, and she smiled seeing them. That fake smile, they thought in unison.  
"Hello, boys! ~"

"Hey, Nee-chan."  
"Hello…"

"How can I help you today?" The twins were pretty undecided with what they should do, so Mairu sighed again, deciding they should just face her.

"Nee-sama… What happened between you and Shizuo?"

She looked up at them and her smile almost faltered. Almost. "Why are you asking about that brute right now?" She leaned on her chair, spinning slowly.

"Because we know something is wrong. With your attitude, especially."

"You're wrong. I'm great! Never been better." To keep her mind off them, she got a nail file from the top drawer, as if the twins didn't reserve a minimum of attention. Mairu gritted his teeth, bolting towards Kanra banging both of his hands on her table.

"Look at us!"

She did. Kanra stopped fixing her nails and raised her head, staring dangerously into her brother's eyes. Her next words were harsh and cold.

"I broke up with him. I don't need a monster with a protozoan brain helping me with this."

"Wha-? But you a few days ago you were clinging to him like…" The twin was feeling his patience slipping through his fingers, especially when she cut him short.

"Yeah, it was fun seeing him all love struck. But now I'm tired of it, it got boooring. ~" Kanra closed her eyes, spinning while she sung the last word.

Mairu was about to scream something, anything at her, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his face, staring directly into his brother's eyes.

"Enough… Go._ That's enough… Let's go home_." Mairu inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down.

"Fine. Let's go." He backed up, grabbing his bag, walking away. Kururi turned to his sister, muttering.

"Back… Soon. _We'll be back in a few days_."

"Whatever… Bye, bye. ~" She waved them off and when they closed the front door, she dropped her face. Oh, great. She just got into a fight with her brothers because of all that. She lowered her arms on the table and later, she pressed her face against it.

"Damn… Dammit. Namie… Am I doing the right thing?"

* * *

Namie lowered the file she was reading, emotionless as always.

"Just stop sobbing everywhere. It's annoying. You are doing what you chose to." Putting the file down, she walked to her purse, grabbing and putting it over her shoulder. Kanra raised her head, showing almost desperate eyes.

"Y-you're leaving?"

"Yes." She muttered without turning to see her boss' face. "It's already five. See you tomorrow." And she hurriedly left, swearing when she had to wait for the elevator.

When she got down, Namie quickened her walk, and almost when she saw the familiar brown haired boys close to her, she called.

"Hey! You two!"


	11. Chapter 10

Kururi nodded, getting up and Namie got right after them.

"You two are really doing this?" It was hard to know what emotion Namie put behind those words; relief, happiness, acknowledgment, thanks. Mairu tried to comfort her by smiling.

"Yeah."

"But I don't know if Heiwajima-san will be happy to see you."  
"Let's say we are old acquaintances. We'll find a way. I promise." His smile grew broader and Namie sighed, feeling at ease. Or almost. At least she was going home for now, take a rest… But on a second thought, she decided she wouldn't for now.

"See you, Namie-san." Mairu spoke, walking out of the coffee shop waving, with Kururi right behing him. "Later."

"Good-bye." She waved her hand while they walked away, towards Ikebukuro. And when they were out of sight, Namie turned back to Kanra's apartment. She went back to Kanra's place, and found the brunette curled at her sofa, watching TV. She quickly raised her head when the door was opened, and asked with a weak voice.

"... Namie-san?"

Namie closed her eyes, rumbling. "I forgot a paper. What are you doing?" She walked in the direction of the couch. Kanra was lying down with a small blanket over her. Her eyes were red and her nose swollen; she'd been crying. She was curled up in a small ball and blinking, she answered.

"Watching TV, isn't it obvious?" Namie rolled her eyes, bothered to no end that Kanra still tried to sound tough even when she was breaking down. Without a word, Namie sat down on the other side of the couch, letting her eyes fall on the image on the TV. It was some kind of movie, it didn't raise Namie's attention at all. But she still felt like she should be with Kanra, since the boys were going to try and talk to Shizuo. After a few minutes, Kanra switched positions, cautiously laying her head on Namie's lap.

After a few seconds in silence, Namie murmured. "I hope you know this will cost you."  
Kanra smiled a bit, closing her eyes and falling asleep. She was probably very tired from crying today. Namie muttered to herself.

"You are lucky for having brothers like those. I don't know why you even bother with Heiwajima-san."

* * *

The boys went to Shizuo's apartment first. They imagined that he wasn't working, since it was already almost seven pm. After ringing the bell many times and knocking, they gave up. "Giving up" has a different meaning to the twins, though. In this case, it meant; 'time to break in'.

"Right. Should we try the rough or the silent treatment?" Mairu didn't even wait for an answer from his brother when he got his right foot up, ready to kick the door when…

"Wait." Kururi muttered, kneeling on the floor. Mairu gave a frustrated sigh, he was in the mood to kick something. His twin got something from under the 'welcome' rug. They didn't know, but the rug was a present from Kasuka. He once said that Shizuo's place had to be warmer and more comforting so he bought it. Kururi stood up, showing a silvery key to the other.

"Figured Shizuo-san would have a spare… Breaks a lot. Besides, quiet. (I figured Shizuo-san would have a spare key. He probably breaks his own keys a lot. Besides, we should be quiet.)

Mairu gave a shy chuckled. "Yeah… I knew that." He let his brother put the key inside of the door lock. The door unlocked and both of them went inside of his apartment. The first thing they noticed was the strong scent of tobacco. Really strong. Mairu made a face, putting his sleeve over his nose.

"The fuck!"

"Nii-san." Mairu looked towards his brother and finally looked around. The room was dark, Shizuo obviously wasn't there. There were cigarette packages everywhere and everything was a mess. There was an empty pizza box on the table, milk bottles, most of them empty but others half-full scattered at the floor, couch, kitchen.

"Damn… This is worse than what I thought." Kururi nodded in agreement. They were so surprised by it all that they didn't even hear the footsteps until they were too close, coming up the stairs.

"C'mon!" Kururi held Mairu's hand and he dashed. They couldn't be caught inside of the blond's apartment, but it was too late. They froze when the footsteps came to a halt and they saw a tall shadow approaching the front door.

Mairu held his brother hand tighter. The shadow stopped; he had probably noticed the open door. Then the footsteps got closer again, this time more cautious and careful. The twins exchanged a look and stood firm when the figure looked into the apartment. He looked awful; big dark circles under his eyes, the messy blond hair even messier and with a bit of brown roots appearing. He looked worried, until he saw who was in there. He frowned, looked down and punched the door-post, growling.

"Get out." Mairu noticed he was shivering, and the hand he was holding, too. Of fear, while Shizuo seemed to shiver in anger. Mairu tried.

"Shizuo-san, we just…"

"GET THE HELL OUT." His eyes glowed in fury and he got a vase, throwing at them. Each one of the brothers went to one side, dodging it.

"S-Shizuo-san! Wait!"

"What the hell do you want?" He roared in all his fury. "What does she wants? Eh?" He walked towards the boys, who were again clinging each other by the hand.

"This has nothing to…" Before he could say something, Shizuo grabbed the table and the twins ran away, as fast as they could. For a slit second, Mairu thought they were going to get hit, but then Kururi pulled him to the side, getting out of range. Again, they dashed to the door and down the stairs, without looking back. They heard a loud crash, but didn't stay to find out what it was.

They only stopped running when they were blocks away from the blond's apartment. Panting, they sad down on the sidewalk, trying to breathe right. Their heartbeats were still frantic. And they got so afraid they didn't even thought of screaming something about Kanra. And even if they did, he would probably get angrier… Which wasn't a good idea. At all.

They felt lost… Even though they promised Namie, they didn't have the guts to go back and try to talk with him again. His eyes… Shizuo wasn't only angry, he was hurt. Fuck. Didn't Kasuka realize that this was going to happen? Aparently, Kururi was having the same thoughts as him, because suddenly he spoke.

"Kasuka's location? (Where is Kasuka filming right now)? " Mairu answered almost immediately.

"Sapporo."

After a few more moments of silence, Mairu spoke again. "I guess that's where we will spend our weekend, then." Kururi nodded in agreement.


End file.
